This invention relates to a narrow directional microphone, more particularly a proximity effect improvement in the narrow directional microphone having a microphone unit and an interference pipe.
It is conventionally tried to narrow a directional orientation by attaching an interference pipe at a tip end of a directional microphone unit. In such narrow directional microphone, a monodirectional microphone having a forward audio sound terminal and a rearward audio sound terminal is used, and one end of the interference pipe is mated to the forward audio sound terminal, and the rearward audio sound terminal is positioned at a free audio sound field. By this arrangement considerably narrow directional orientation is obtained, but it has a defect and drawback that it picks up wind noise etc., and raises a proximity effect which distorts a low band area when the sound source is near. This happens because the sound wave introduction inlet of the forward audio sound terminal becomes the tip end of the interference pipe, and the effective distance between the forward audio sound terminal and the rearward audio sound terminal becomes longer.